


Time Goes on Forever ... But so Does a Circle ...

by Wulfton



Category: Geography Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfton/pseuds/Wulfton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't always what they seem, and the future is never set. Who knows what could happen when a certain quarterback and brainiac (eventually) come to their senses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Goes on Forever ... But so Does a Circle ...

**Author's Note:**

> So. After watching the glorious movie that is Geography Club (and lamenting that fact that the book is unavailable in Ireland!), I felt the need to write some canonical fanficiont about what happened after the movie's end. I'll never believe that things ended the way we're made to believe, so here is a canon-friendly story set in the characters' university life. I'll do my best to (hopefully) finish it!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

_The waning crescent moon hung high in the sky, its shine muted by a soft cover of clouds that drifted by in a gentle spring breeze. The town below was almost devoid of any activities - even the usual rowdy teenagers had long since abandoned their alcohol-fueled partying for the oblivion of unconsciousness._

_There was however, a lone figure upon a bike pedaling towards one of the parks near the town centre, where the trees and grass glistened in the lunar light with predawn dew. The occasional -_ cheep cheep! _\- of early-rising birds could be heard, most likely arguing over whose worm was and whose, and competing for each other’s attention._

_The park, devoid of any artificial lights, was lit up solely by the overhead moon, and the shadows under the trees rendered anything underneath them invisible. As the cyclist made their way toward the gazebo in the central of a clearing, a dark shape emerged from beneath the trees and manifested itself into a male teenager that hurriedly made his way towards the lone figure._

_Hearing the sounds of the grass being trodden beneath the other’s sneakers, the person craned their neck around to catch a glimpse of the approaching teen. The moonlight highlighted the points of his cheekbones and his small smile glowed gently as he quickly stepped off the bike and extended the stand in one fluid motion._

_“Hey,” greeted the blond figure quietly once he was close enough to the cyclist, “I missed you.”_

_“You see me every day, Kev,” the brunet replied, smiling as the other approached, reaching out his hands to place them on Kevin’s hips._

_Rolling his eyes, Kevin muttered, “ You know what I mean Russel. This...” as he reached his right hand up to cradle the brunet’s angled jawline, using the support to tilt his head to the right as he leaned forward._

_Their lips met soundlessly, and Russel could be heard to gasp softly as Kevin rolled his top lip gently between his teeth and pulled about a few millimetres or so away. The blond caressed the side of Russel’s face with his thumb, and the action widened the smile already on the brunet’s face._

_“I know what you meant...” Russel murmured, “I just...you know...”_

_Kevin’s eyebrows drew together, and he placed his left hand on the brunet’s right hip to draw them closer and rub a circle with his thumb into it. He placed his forehead against Russel’s and whispered, “You...?”_

_It took about a minute or so for the brainiac to gather his thoughts, but once he had, he made sure to make eye contact with Kevin as he pulled back his head slightly._

_“Just hear me out before you get pissed or anything, alright?”_

_Kevin raised his eyebrows, “Okay?”_

_“Alright,” Russel muttered, it seemed, to himself, “It’s just...this whole sneaking around, not getting seen...thing. It’s getting to me a bit._

_“And not because I’m having second thoughts or anything!” Russel quickly amended once he saw Kevin’s mouth tightening into a thin line._

_“It’s just...” he continued, “I keep seeing guys and girls kissing one another in plain view...and it just...frustrates me that we can’t! It’s not fair...right? There’s nothing...wrong with us or anything, is there?”_

_He looked expectantly at Kevin, his eyes wide and more than a bit wet. The blond moved his right hand to cup Russel’s chin and run his thumb over his bottom lip, which had been bitten and chewed throughout Russel’s mini-rant._

_“There’s nothing wrong with us. Nothing at all,” he said determinedly, sounding a lot like his father when he first introduced him to his uncle all those years ago - when his ten-year-old self had innocently asked why his uncle had been dancing with another man at his aunt’s wedding, prompting his father to lecture him on the importance of treating everyone decently._

_“And no, it’s not fair,” he plowed on, “It’s...necessary, alright? I_ need _to stay on the football team for my scholarship, alright? I’d love to walk around like this all the time with you, you have to know that! And there’s nothing I want more than to introduce you to people as my boyfriend and tell them how I’m still surprised that you ever liked me back.”_

_He paused, and offered a gentle smile toward Russel, who opened his mouth to respond. Tenderly placing a finger against his lips, he leaned in and whispered three words against the brunet’s lips which caused the teen’s heart to practically leap out of his ribcage._

 

\-------{|}-------

 

Just as he opened his mouth to respond, the loud shrill ringing of an alarm clock ripped through the silent night, causing the dream to fall apart and Russel to start himself awake in his dorm room at Yale.

 

Calming down, he laid still while the alarm clock beside him continued to scream how he was driving it bananas, the shrill voice falling deaf on his ears while he stared with a glazed look up at the ceiling. After about a minute, a gruff voice from across the room yelled out, “If you don’t shut that bloody thing up, then I will!”

 

Startled into movement, the brunet shot out his right hand, and reflexively turned off the alarm, the room ringing with the resultant silence. Letting his arm drop, he folded his left behind his head and leaned back against his elbow, looking lost as his eyes seemed to focus on something out of view.

 

His gaze refocused when a figure stood above him, silhouetted by the predawn light streaming in through the single window of their room. The light shined off blond hair, and Russel seemed shocked for a moment.

 

“...Kevin?” he asked in surprise, his eyebrows rising up, only to turn crestfallen when the figure shifted and the morning light instead lighted up a sharper-angled face than Kevin’s.

 

Seeing the brunet’s fall in expression, the other snorted in amusement and said wryly, “Nope, sorry to disappoint!”

 

He paused before continuing, his face now set more seriously, “Still dreaming about Kevin?”

 

Russel’s only response was a demure nod, his eyebrows scrunching together.

 

Biting his bottom lip, the blond waited for a more ... developed response, but when it was clear none was forthcoming, he sighed as he sat down heavily on the edge of the narrow single bed, the mattress dipping slightly with his weight.

 

“So, I’m to assume you haven’t gotten over him yet?” he ventured carefully, before adding, “Like you’d told me you had?”

 

“I thought I was!” Russel exclaimed quietly, a defensive tone apparent in his voice. His hand absently played with a frayed edge of the sheet he was laying on, while he pouted in frustration.

 

“Turns out I’m not ...” he muttered, before he sat up abruptly and ran a hand up his face and through his hair, saying, “It’s been -what?- three months since university started? And I still miss the fuck out of him?!”

 

“Well, you can hardly help how you feel,” his roommate replied, adopting a soothing tone while he ran his hand up Russel’s arm and gripped his shoulder firmly.

 

Russel scoffed, but leaned into the hand nonetheless, “I see you’re full of wisdom this morning Dan. How’s that supposed to make me feel better?”

 

Dan shrugged his other shoulder, replying, “’S not supposed to make you feel better. It’s to help you realise that you can’t do anything about it aside from actively trying to forget about him.”

 

There was a pause, where Russel’s eyes widened before he said, “...But I am...”

 

Dan’s only response was a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk. He only had to look at Russel for a moment or two before the other leaned forward, cradling his face in his hands.

 

“What if I don’t want to...” the brunet muttered through his fingers, a desolate tone making the words nigh incomprehensible.

 

“That’s easy,” Dan readily replied, “You call him - Not now! Don’t get all panicked - when you’re ready.”

 

Another pause stretched on as Russel continued to hold his head in his hands, before eventually he nodded into them and raised his head, saying to himself, “Alright. Okay, yeah, alright...”

 

He looked up to Dan, and smiled wanly as he said, “Thanks, Dan...”

 

“No problem Russ.”

 

A playful smile flitted across the brunet’s face as he snarked, “How did you get so good at this? You’re not the only one studying Psychology here!”

 

Dan chortled and shrugged as he stood up with a final hearty clap to Russel’s shoulder. “Maybe I’m just better at it then you!”

 

He ducked the pillow the brunet threw at him, and laughed at the over-dramatic outburst that followed him into the en-suite, where a nice, warm shower awaited him.

 

Russel shook his head as he snickered, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and picked up his phone from beside his alarm clock. He swiped it open and navigated to the messaging screen, where he stared, with his finger hovering over Kevin’s name. After a moment, he huffed out a breath and instead shot off a text to Min, asking what time they’d be meeting with the college Dean to discuss an on-campus GSA club. Once the message read delivered, he got the stuff he needed for a shower out of his two drawers of the dresser he and Dan shared, hoping against hope that the blond wouldn’t use up all the hot water. Again.


End file.
